nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results
Here is a list with the previous battle results. Ice cream characters ' (15 votes) 'Eskimo (12 votes) Vikings (7 votes) Rustyard ' (17 votes) 'Onekey (2 votes) Warlock ' (16 votes) 'Magneboy (15 votes) Lost moons ' (15 votes) 'Sun (9 votes) Mercury (4 votes) Saturn & Mars (3 votes) Balloon (character) ' (27 votes) 'Balloons (Power Up) (6 votes) Balloons (B.C. Bow Contest) (3 votes) Austin Carter ' (36 votes) 'Teenager (7 votes) Giant spike ball ' (52 votes) 'Big Daddy (8 votes) Blue ' (30 votes) 'Blue slimes & Blue slime creatures & Slime traps (2 votes) Water slime (1 vote) Blue ' (10 votes) 'Rex209 Blue & Orange (6 votes) Mercenaries (5 votes) Doctor Nastidious (3 votes) Rex209 Professor (2 vote) Green (1 vote) Professor (0 votes) Rex209 ' (15 votes) 'Proto-Suit (9 votes) Right eye ' (7 votes) 'Robot eyes & Left eye (3 votes) Eyeballs (1 votes) Red eyeballs (0 votes) Nitrome Towers (NMD) ' (15 votes) 'Mewtube (5 votes) Blue & Scientist ' (8 votes) 'Parasite & Moon and Mecha Saur (6 votes) Big Daddy & Crusher Guardian & Squish block and Angry heads and Cat & Owl and Nitrome Boss (1 vote) Nose & Snot and Red warthog serpent and Tank (0 votes) Trolls (Square Meal) (12 votes) Mountain Troll (6 votes) Cave Trolls (1 vote) Trolls (Icebreaker) (0 votes) Nose (12 votes) Right eye (11 votes) Severed foot (0 vote) Professor (10 votes) Austin Carter & Justin Bennet (6 votes) Teenager (1 vote) Missile launcher (11 votes) Mines (Canary) (3 votes) Dynamite (Cave Chaos) & Rocket (Nitrome Must Die) & Rocket jump (0 votes) ' Rocket' (9 votes) ' Banana bomb' (7 votes) ' Bang' (2 votes) ' Nitrome' & ' Mine' (1 vote) ' Cluster bomb' & ' Homing missile' (0 votes) Rocket jump (10 votes) Rockets (Bullethead) & Rocket man (3 votes) Jumbo rockets (2 votes) Homing rockets & Two-legged rocket cannons & Rocket cages (1 vote) Rockets (Fat Cat) & Wooden rocket (0 votes) Missile launcher (23 votes) Missiles (1 vote) Dynamite (Cave Chaos) (13 votes) Dynamite (Mutiny)& Dynamite (The Bucket) (3 votes) Canary - 8 (1st) Test Subject series (5 votes) & Final Ninja (5 votes) (2nd) Mutiny - 2 votes (3rd) Space Hopper (1 vote), Rush (1 vote), Nitrome Must Die (1 vote) Mega Mash (1 vote), and Fault Line (1 vote) (4th) Hot Air (0 votes), Worm Food (0 votes), and B.C. Bow Contest (0 votes) (5th) Raven clan (12 votes) Hunter clan (2 votes) First clan & Elder clan (2 votes) Red clan (0 votes) Shopkeepers (Steamlands) & Shopkeeper (Icebreaker) (9 votes) Shopkeeper (Blast RPG) (0 votes) King Cloud (16 votes) Pirate cloud (11 votes) Colour Blind (23 votes) Rainbogeddon (8 votes) Demolition crew (22 votes) Chiseler (4 votes) & ' Giant worm' (4 votes) Left eye (12 votes) Hot Air's wife (8 votes) Right eye (12 votes) Hot Air (character) (7 votes) Vikings (12 votes) Pirates (4 votes) Alien lasers (7 votes) Cutting lasers (2 votes) Lasers (Test Subject series) (2 votes) Lasers (Fat Cat) (2 votes) Lasers (Scribble) (2 votes) Laser traps (1 votes) 7th Hot laser beams (1 votes) 8th Lasers (Toxic) (1 votes) 9th Green electricity beams (1 votes) 10th Lasers (Fault Line) (0 votes) Green (11 votes) Swindler (character) (7 votes) Mint Choc(olate) Chip (10 votes) Bubble Gum (5 votes) Chocolate (4 votes) Vanilla (3 votes) Strawberry (1 votes) Sorbet (0 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (10 votes) Skeletons (Small Fry) (7 votes) Skeletons (Double Edged) (6 votes) Skeletons (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Skeleton (Tiny Castle) (0 votes) Plunger (character) (15 votes) Turner (7 votes) Gun-Brick (character) (0 votes) (16 votes) (4 votes) Green enzymes (19 votes) Plant slimes (3 votes) Slimes (Turnament) (3 votes) Green slimes (Twin Shot) (1 vote) Venus fly trap (13 votes) Chimp (4 votes) Snot (3 votes) Billy (1 vote) Angry heads (15 votes) Ribbit (5 votes) Blue enzymes (16 votes) Green enzymes (2 votes) Orange enzymes (2 votes) Wizard (Tiny Castle) (12 votes) Wizard (Magic Touch) (4 votes) Young Norse warrior (12 votes) Warrior (4 votes) Zapo (9 votes) Chiseler (3 votes) Rusty (2 votes) Walking robots (1 vote) Robot traps (0 votes) Chiseler (9 votes) Giant worm (4 votes) Takeshi & Takeshi (13 votes) Hot Air & wife & Jr (4 votes) Lee Nicklen (4 votes) Dave Cowen (1 votes) Basic employees (10 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (4 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (7 votes) Employees (Office Trap) (6 votes) Blue (8 votes) Green (4 votes) Super Feed Me (8 votes) Nitrome Touchy (6 votes) Ice Breaker iOS (3 votes) Spider robots (10 votes) Spiders (Turnament) (7 votes) Spider traps (4 votes) Spider (Dangle) (3 votes) Spiders (J-J-Jump) (2 votes) Spiders (Graveyard Shift) (1 vote) Spiders (Pest Control) (0 vote) Spiders (Feed Me) (0 votes) Ice cream characters (10 votes) Moon (3 votes) Stretchy dog (3 votes) Squid (1 votes) Venus fly trap (Feed Me) (16 votes) Treant (4 votes) Triffid (1 votes) Venus fly traps (Mega Mash) (1 votes) Stretchy dog (9 votes) Dog (Dog House) (7 votes) Squeak the Dog (7 votes) Miner Canary (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (3 votes) Princess Nectarine (1 votes) Icon games (15 votes) Pixel Love (7 votes) Austin Carter (13 votes) Justin Bennet (12 votes) Flyswatter (6 votes) Nose (5 votes) Shooter (1 votes) Mallet (1 votes) Ball (0 votes) Rockitty (9 votes) New born sun (5 votes) Astronaut (2 votes) Teeny hero (7 votes) Red knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (5 votes) Giant Worm &''' '''Grey creatures (3 votes) Underwater worm (2 votes) Big cat (7 votes) Octoboss (4 votes) Flyswatter (3 votes) Giant Worm (1 votes) Tank (Tanked Up) (0 votes) Swindler (11 votes) Spider (10 votes) Bouncing green enzymes (11 votes) Inflatable yellow goo (4 votes) Sniper green enzymes (13 votes) Sick orange goo (3 votes) Snot (13 votes) Boy knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (14 votes) Shooter (2 votes) Austin Carter &''' '''Justin Bennet (7 votes) Kapowski (6 votes) Norman Noggin (2 votes) Boss (Rubble Trouble) (21 votes) Foreman White (6 votes) Foreman Buzz (6 votes) Nitrome Boss (5 votes) Kapowski's Boss (2 vote) Canary 214-LE (11 votes) Austin Carter (5 votes) Gun-Brick (4 votes) Triclopians (2 votes) Justin Bennet (1 vote) Blue (12 votes) Swindler (Character) (4 votes) Slimes (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Slime Traps (0 votes) Green (0 votes) Squids (Bad Ice-Cream) (6 votes) Squids (Aquanaut) (4 votes) Squids (Mutiny) (1 vote) Squids (Flash Cat) (0 votes) Floating Squid (0 votes) Squid (Twang) (0 votes) Caterpillar (Flash Cat) (14 votes) Caterpillar Doodle (5 votes) Caterpillar (Small Fry) (2 botes) Caterpillar (Feed Me) (1 vote) The Under-Dweller (12 votes) Rhino Beetle (0 votes) Miners (15 votes) Canary 214-LE (6 votes) Nitrome Must Die Fly (8 votes) Feed Me Fly (5 votes) Skywire 2 Fly (3 votes) Pest Control Fly (1 vote) Parasite (12 votes) Aliens (5 votes) Swindler (14 votes) Stretchy Dog (3 votes) Nitrome Company (NMD) (10 votes) Demolition Crew (5 votes) Office Trap (0 votes) Canaries (0 votes) Triclopians (11 votes) GunBrick (6 votes) Grey Creatures (13 Votes) Paint Blower (9 Votes) Enemy 585 (Character) (17 Votes) Rusty (12 Votes) Red Feather Tribesman (2 Votes) Angels (16 Votes) Flash Cat (8 Votes) Cat (Dog House) (1 Votes) Black Cat (1 Votes) Fat Cat (1 Votes) Two Headed Siamese Cat (0 Votes) Cat Flap (0 Votes) Angry Heads (Green + Pink) 15 votes Green (Blue + Orange) 14 votes Ribbit (Rabbit + Frog) 4 votes Lockehorn's Mayan Style (25 votes) Onekey's Mayan Style (8 votes) Free Week (14 Votes) Knights (Castle Corp) (17 votes) Boy Knight (11 votes) Knight (Tiny Castle) (2 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (1 vote) Stretchy Dog (18 Votes) Dog (Dog House) (10 Votes) Dogadillos (3 Votes) Two Headed Cerberus (3 Votes) Dog in Capsule (3 Votes) Guard Dog (2 Votes) Siamese Dog (Pixel Pop) (1 Vote) Dog (Super Treadmill) (0 Votes) Tank (Rubble Trouble) (21 Votes) Tanks (Steamlands) (6 Votes) Tanks (Tanked Up) (1 Vote) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (16 Votes) Toxic (Character) (9 Votes) Penguin on Sled (19 Votes) Miners (11 Votes) Princess (Enemy 585) (17 Votes) Princess Nectarine (9 Votes) Princess (Double Edged) (4 Votes) Princess (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Princess (Tiny Castle) (2 Votes) Blue (24 Votes) Zapo (10 Votes) Bats (Cave Chaos) (21 Votes) Bat (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Bats (Shoot) (1 Votes) King Cloud (17 Votes) Octoboss (6 Votes) Baron von Blimp (6 Votes) Vultures (0 Votes) Demolition Crew (12 Votes) Vikings (8 Votes) Lockehorn (Character) (4 Votes) Ice Cream Characters (3 Votes) Runners (2 Votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (1 Vote) Gifts from Gift Wrapped (1 Vote) Jack Frost (Characters) (1 Vote) Penguin on Sled (0 Votes) Eskimo (0 Votes) Yeti (Snow Drift) (0 Votes) Fluffykins (24 Votes) Droplets (8 Votes) Longboat (13 Votes) Boat (Mutiny) (10 Votes) Submarine (Aquanaut) (9 Votes) Attack Alien Saucer (9 Votes) Alien Squid (8 Votes) Alien (Flash Cat) (2 Votes) Alien Soldier (2 Votes) Doctor Nastidious (29 votes) Dr.Siamese (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) The Moon (11 votes) Starlet (10 votes) Moo King (14 votes) King Frog (5 votes) Severed Foot (13 votes) Skeleton (8 votes) Adult Zombie (2 votes) Fluffykins (15 votes) Bearded Man (0 votes) Space Dragon (9 Votes) Green Serpent (8 Votes) Omega Dragon (7 Votes) Sea Serpent (3 Votes) Turner (14 votes) Owl (Fat Cat) (11 votes) Yeti (Snow Drift) (7 votes) Yeti (Cold Storage) (19 votes) Flipside Racers Runners Stretchy Dog Cat (Fat Cat) Category:Archives Category:Home